Second Chances
by Frosty117
Summary: This story is about second chances between Annabeth and Percy! This is a Percabeth story! Annabeth has moved and runs into Percy a few years later. What will happen? Rated T :D
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please no flames! This story is all about second chances- losing best friends, gaining new friends, and growing friendships, and best friends falling for others. There will be loss, love, hate, reconciliation, and friendship. Please let me know if I should continue! I also would like a beta reader! Please read and please review! **** ~Frosty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO!**

**Annabeth POV**

Flashback

"Annabeth, we have to tell you something." My stepmom yelled as I came in from school. I walked over to both my parents quietly. I just sat there and listened. After she announced their news I sat there quiet. A minute later, I broke the awkward, tedious silence.

"What? You both said that I can finish high school here before we ever moved again! I can't stand to leave my friends again!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"We're sorry! Your dad got a better job offer and we love it!" her stepmom replied.

"We? You didn't even consult me? I thought we were suppose to be a family!" Annabeth stammered as rivers of tears spilled down her cheeks.

I grabbed her dad's prize vase and hurled it at her stepmom. The vase flew through the air at a exhilarating speed. Annabeth's stepmom jumped fives paces to the left as the vase's momentum of air brushed over her shoulder. For about a thirty second moment, it felt like ten years of sadness for me. I fell to my knees and dropped my items. The princess blonde curls that rested in a loose bun on my head fell to my shoulders. I gathered my stuff together and ran up to my room. The air was cut for a brisk second as my opened the door. I slammed the door as I threw my books on my bed. I grabbed my laptop and fiercely opened it. I checked to see if anyone was online. My heart skipped a beat for two reasons- no one but my best friend that I denied I had feelings for but I had truly fallen for- Percy Jackson.

**Percy POV**

I was fooling around on the web when I felt a flush of happiness race through my body when I saw one person that I truly wanted to hold in my arms appeared online- Annabeth Chase. A chat message popped up on my screen:

Wise Girl: Hey Percy. If you can, meet me at the beach in thirty minutes. ** Wise Girl has signed off **

I sat there wondering why she didn't call me Seaweed Brain and started to worry. She only used my first name if it was serious. I sat there deep in thought for twenty minutes. I looked at the clock and frantically ran to the beach. As I raced to the beach, I just kept thinking. Was she hurt? Was someone sick? Is she okay? A flood of questions raced through my mind and then it went blank when I saw her sitting on the sandy shore. I stayed back and just stared at her from a distance before gathering the courage to go and talk to her. She looked deep in thought.

**Annabeth POV**

I sat in my special corner staring at the name that was online. My heart began to race as I clicked on his name- Seaweed Brain. I carefully typed my message to meet me at the beach in thirty minutes. I signed off then. I got up from my laptop and began to walk to the beach. I opened my window and climbed down the path Percy and I had made when we were in 7th grade. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I walked down the beach to tell the bad news to Percy.

I arrived fifteen minutes later. I sat on the beach and thought for about five minutes till I heard quiet footsteps approach me from behind. I got up and turned to face him.

He looked worried. I just stood there for a few seconds staring into his deep sea green eyes that drew me in. His jet black, messy hair was everywhere. He stared back at me worriedly.

We stood there for what felt like an eternity but what was only a few seconds. I broke the dead silence announced my news.

**Percy POV**

"I'm sorry Percy. I'm moving to New York City and I can't change my mom and step-dad's mind." Annabeth said trying to hold back tears.

I stood there and just stared at her. She was moving- my Annabeth was moving. When I mean "my Annabeth" I mean my best friend that I've fallen for. I want and don't want her to know but I should tell her some time! I thought about her reaction and our friendship if I told her.

"Percy- talk to me. I want to know what you think." Annabeth said frantically making me mentally slap myself for not responding to her. That beautiful, mesmerizing, silky, smooth voice couldn't leave me. Her beautiful, princess, golden blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders falling past them. Her stare made me go numb- the beautiful, stormy grey eyes that I wouldn't be able to see much longer.

"Percy! Snap out of it!" She snapped.

I continued to stare at her and think about our future to come. I couldn't lose her. She was my key to life. She was like her mother- but not as harsh. My father loves her like his daughter that he never had. I stood there speechless for an additional five minutes.

"Percy? Are you mad? Please talk to me. I'm moving this Saturday and want to talk to you for the last three days we have together. Please Percy! Just talk to me!" Annabeth replied nervously; she was on the verge of tears.

"Annabeth. I'm going to miss you." I managed to get the words out of my mouth. She was amazing. I couldn't stand to lose her. She stood there and forced a cringed smile on her magnificent face.

"Annabeth-" I continued. "If we are meant to be together, the Fates will allow us to meet again someday. I want you to know that I will always be here for you and I can't stand to lose my best friend. You are truly a great friend." I stammered on the verge of tears. I opened my arms and she ran into them so hard that I lost my breath for a millisecond. I savored her touch, cherished her, and embraced her with all my love that she does not know about. I surely was going to miss her.

**Annabeth POV**

I stood there face to face with him and baby tears trickled down my cheeks one by one. He opened his arms and I ran into them as if my life depended upon it. My tears were finally released like the great flood on the Earth. They flowed on to Percy's shirt staining it one by one. I had three days left with him. Three days! We stood there holding each other.


	2. Chapter 2 Once Again

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm going to continue the story and I forgot to mention that chapter one was COMPLETELY flashback for both of them. So here's the story without further wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO!**

**Percy POV**

That was the day I keep replaying in mind over and over again of Annabeth leaving. She lives in New York City and I live here in Los Angeles. We are separated by 2,443 miles. Her dad and stepmom are living in Manhattan as successful lawyers and she's a junior in high school like me.

I still live here with my mom and she's single. She gave up dating when she married that pig Gabe just so she could protect me before I knew I was a demigod. I love her so much. There are only two women that I truly love in this world and they would be my mom and Annabeth. Annabeth and I are still talking every day, but it's just not the same.

"Percy, come on it's time for school." My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The aroma of her blue pancakes filled my nose and sea green bedroom as I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. I went downstairs and greeted my mom with a smile.

"Good morning mom! Thanks for the pancakes like always!" I hugged her.

"Anything for you Percy!" my mom said as she hugged me back.

I grabbed my bag and phone and climbed into my car to go to school. As I was about to pull out of the driveway, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the screen and saw it was Nico. I hit the green answer button and answered it.

"Hey Nico. What's up?"

"Percy…. I need a-"he managed to ask but I cut him off midsentence.

"A ride?" I asked.

"Yep... Thalia and I got into it last night on the phone. So, I don't really want to ride with her this morning and besides, she's picking up one of her friends." He said.

"Okay. Be there in ten minutes." I hit the end button. I thought to myself as I drove over to Nico's house. Who was Thalia picking up? Rachel- no she hates her guts. Clarisse? Nope, Chris takes her. Silena? Nope, Charles takes her as well. I got a little sad thinking about all these couples- Thalia and Nico, Clarisse and Chris, Charles and Silena, and Grover and Juniper. I'm single and the big prom is coming up and I need a date….BAD! That means I might have to go with…..NO! Not Rachel Dare! She is a self-centered slore. I began to get a little mad as I pulled into Nico's driveway. I managed to calm myself when Nico got in the car.

"Hey man. I'm sorry about the ride thing." Nico said as he buckled up.

"No problem. You're my wingman so yeah you deserve it." I said. We sat there for about a minute and I broke the awkward silence.

"So who is Ann-Thalia picking up this morning?" I asked him.

"Dude you almost said Annabeth again and she didn't tell me." He replied.

"I bet it's a new girl." I said.

"Well she did mention that one of her friends from New York State moved here and is starting today. Maybe she's hot! Maybe you can ask her to the prom!" Nico's words raced out of his mouth.

"I know I almost said her name. I just can't stop thinking about her Nico. I miss her so much and please don't start me on a new girl. This new girl will never take Annabeth's place. I miss her so much. It's been two years this Tuesday since she left." I was about to cry thinking about Annabeth. She never leaves my mind and I STILL haven't told her that I love her. I tried to tell her over IM but I just get too scared. Yes, I bet your thinking the great Percy Jackson who saved the Olympians from Kronos and the world a few times-the greatest hero, the child of the prophecy, is about to cry. Not every guy is big and bad, there is always a spot of sensitivity there.

Stop! I thought to myself. I can't think about Annabeth much longer. A few tears escaped my eyes as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Percy, it's okay. Just calm down." Nico said as he patted my back. Thalia pulled in right beside us and saw me crying a little bit and ran over to my door to comfort me.

"Percy, don't worry. I want you to meet my friend."Thalia backed away from the car as she said that. She opened the passenger door to her car and a golden tan, long leg stepped out-then another. The girl had stormy grey, mysterious eyes as she saw me and began to analyze me. Her hair was princess golden blonde curls that fell past her shoulders. She reminded me of Annabeth and I thought I was dreaming. As she spoke, her words came out flowing like the Nile River. I couldn't help but stare at her. Then she said something.

**Annabeth POV**

_In Thalia's car on the way to school_

"Thalia, come on. Tell me who this boy is. I'm new here and don't know anyone or anything about this place." I whined as we rode along.

She started to snicker under her breath and I was not getting happier by the minute. I pulled the sun visor down and opened the mirror to check my makeup and hair. Everything was perfect. As I shut the mirror and put up the visor, I continued to ignore her. She started to whine playfully with a terrible newborn baby whine, but, I continued to ignore her and kept to my own business. I looked at her with my poker face and she stared back with a terrible glare. She busted out laughing.

"What is it now Thalia?" I asked seriously.

"It's just that your poker face is like Justin Bieber's lovey-dovey faces in his music videos or Forest Gump when someone tells him not to protect them and he's hurt." She replied trying not to laugh and to concentrate on her driving. As we pulled into the parking lot beside a green mustang, I checked my makeup and hair one last time before getting out of the car. Thalia peeked outside my passenger door window and saw a boy who looked sad. She ran over and comforted him. I sat in Thalia's car and just studied what was going on outside of the car. After a few minutes, I opened my door and sat my bags on the pavement and stepped out of the car. I brushed my shirt off for crumbs or any wrinkles. The driver's door to the green mustang opened and he stepped out. The guy had jet black, messy hair. His eyes were a deep sea green that stared and analyzed me. He had on a collared, striped shirt, plaid Bermuda shorts, and tan flip flops.

I stared at him thinking to myself- "Could this guy be Percy Jackson?"

"Percy?" I asked the real familiar guy. I walked over to him as he said something.

"Annabeth? Is that you? I thought you moved to New York City! What are you-"I cut him off before he continued to ask me a flood of questions. I dropped my bag and ran and hugged him. He was just the same as I left him freshman year of high school. He was just a little taller and had longer, messier hair.

**Percy POV**

I couldn't believe that Annabeth is back! It's been two years and she must have seen me crying in my car. She surely hasn't changed a whole lot. She's gotten maybe two inches taller, longer golden hair, tanner skin. I sure did miss her hugs. Maybe now I can have the guts to tell her I how really feel about her. She sure is a keeper.

"So welcome back Annabeth!" I said cheerfully. She giggled a little bit and a big smile grew across her wonderful face. She sure was beautiful. I loved her giggle.

"Thanks Percy!" she giggled. "So who wants to show me around? Thalia will you show me around?" she asked.

"That's Percy's job, Annabeth." She snickered. Thalia and Nico both walked off leaving Annabeth and I alone in the school parking lot.

"So why are you back in California? I thought you were staying in New York longer. "I asked her.

"Well, my stepmom got transferred here for her work and dad didn't like his new job so he was rehired back here. So I'm back now!" she replied.

"Awesome! Have you got your schedule yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah it's right here" she replied as she pulled it out of her purse. I studied the piece of paper carefully skimming the content.

_First Period- English III 8:00 AM- 9:30 AM Teacher- Davis Room 155_

_Second Period- Pre Calculus 9:30 AM- 11:00 AM Teacher- Gammons Room 175_

_Lunch- 11:00 AM-11:30 AM_

_Third Period- Swimming 11:35 AM- 1:00 PM Teacher- Simmons Room 165_

_Fourth Period- US History: 1:00 PM- 2:20 PM Teacher- Adams Room 130_

_Free Period- 2:20 PM- 2:50 PM_

A smile spread across my face because we had every single class together! I was so glad that I get more time to catch up with her and hang out with her.


	3. Chapter 3 First Day

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! Could you please tell your friends about this story? **** I'd appreciate it! Also, if you have any ideas just leave it in a review or message me! Read and review (:**

**-Frosty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO!**

**Chapter 3- First Day**

**Annabeth POV**

The first bell rang and Percy and I walked to our first class together. Percy took his seat and I went up to the teacher's desk to introduce myself. She wasn't there so I studied her desk carefully. A bronze nameplate sat on the desk catching the 8 AM sunlight and reflected upon the ceiling. It read Mrs. Allison Davis. I stood beside the desk and waited for the teacher to come in.

Brrrrring! As the bell rang, Mrs. Davis walked into the classroom.

"Hello there young lady. You must be the new student. May I ask what your name is?" she greeted me.

"Annabeth Chase." I replied to her.

"Welcome to English III, Annabeth. Just take the seat by Luke. Luke, please raise your hand." She answered.

A teenage guy with chestnut brown hair, olive skin, and green eyes raised his hand. I walked over to him and introduced myself. I took the seat to his left and placed my bag on the floor. I turned slightly to the right and put my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand. His hand was kind of rough but still soft in a way. He looked at me funny. I almost turned my head when I heard something.

"Luke Castellan. Nice to meet you too." He murmured to himself. He turned back to his work and I just thought to myself- rude much?

A paper ball flew through the air and hit me in the back of the head. I turned around to see who threw it. Two guys that looked like twins with blonde hair and blue eyes were snickering under their breath.

_Stay calm Annabeth, stay calm. _I thought to myself. I turned back to observe the lecture the teacher was teaching. Greek mythology... my favorite subject! I listened closely and took notes.

"Now can anyone tell me what an offspring of a mortal and a Greek god or goddess is?" Mrs. Davis asked everyone in the class. I just sat back and watched the class.

In the back left corner, there were the jocks and cheerleaders. The jocks were either sleeping or texting. The cheerleaders were doing their makeup, hair, texting, or filing their already short enough fingernails.

In the front left corner near the teacher's desk the super smart students were scribbling notes down.

In the front right corner, Percy Jackson sat at his desk trying to stay awake. I decided to pass up a note. I scribbled it down with my cursive handwriting and folded it up. I handed it to Luke when Mrs. Davis turned back to the board to add more notes. He passed it diagonally to Thalia. Thalia then passed it to her left to Grover, and then he passed it to Percy. Percy took the note and unfolded it quickly and read it fast.

_Meet me at Thalia's car at lunch. _

We passed the notes back and forth. About the sixth time the note reached the girl with fiery red hair, Mrs. Davis turned around.

"Alright class. Read section five in chapter six of your textbook. I have to talk to the principal" she walked out the door. As soon as she walked out, the girl with the red hair got up from her seat and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Alright now students, class, class-goers. Whatever you want to be called. I have this little note right here." She announced to the whole class. I was about to rip someone's head off if she really did read it.

**Percy POV**

Shit. I thought to myself just plain shit. I can't believe Rachel got a hold of the note. Now everyone is going to know what Annabeth and I are going to do. I couldn't let that happen... So I got up from my seat and walked over to Rachel. I took the note from her and ran back to my seat. I took her purse and took out her makeup bag and her phone. She stood there dumbfounded. She didn't even realize what I did to her bag.

Mrs. Davis walked back in and we all sat there reading our assignment as if nothing had happened. I looked up at the clock anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. I stared at my textbook and began to daydream. I daydreamed about Annabeth and me as a couple. I still need to tell her I love her… I was knocked out of my daydream by a paper ball.

I turned around and saw who threw it- Luke. The bell rang and he helped her pack up and walked her to Pre Calculus.

No this is not happening… Luke is not taking Annabeth and I will not lose her again.

**Annabeth POV**

I sat in the middle of the classroom listening to the teacher talk about Greek mythology. I looked up to the clock and realized it was ten minutes till break time. I stared at the back of Percy's head daydreaming about random stuff. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head to see that it was Luke with a note in his hand. I took the note and opened it. It read:

_Annabeth, sit with me at lunch. I'll walk you to your next class. I'd like to get to know you more. _

_Luke_

I took my purple pen and scribbled my reply down.

_Sure, I'd like to get to know you more Luke. By the way, my next class is Pre-calculus. I'm not sure where that is so please walk me __ we can get to know each other a little bit while walking there._

_Annabeth_

I passed it back and watched him read it. When he finished reading it, he looked up and smiled.

"Ok class. Your homework for tonight is to finish the packet I gave you at the beginning of class and to read sections four and five tonight. Any questions?" Mrs. Davis asked.

Brrrrrrring!

The bell rang up and I packed my stuff up. Luke got up from his desk to help me pack my stuff. Percy came back to my desk.

"Hey Annabeth. Want to walk to Precalc together?" he asked nervously. I watched him carefully as he eyed Luke warily. I wasn't sure what was up. I turned to Luke.

"Okay how about we all walk to Precalculs together?" I asked them both.

"Percy! Come on, we need to go see Coach Simmons about the swim meet!" a guy yelled across the room.

"Sorry Annabeth. But Charles and I have to really talk to Coach Simmons about the swim team. Sit with me at lunch if I show up." Percy replied.

"Oh okay. I'll see you later then Percy." I answered sadly. He ran off to join Charles at the door and they ran off to the pool. I turned to Luke.

"So, you met Percy already?" Luke asked me.

"Yeah. Actually, I went to school with him before I moved to New York City. It's great to see him again. He's changed so much over the last few years since I last saw him." I replied. He looked a little on the edge while I was telling him about my and Percy's past together.

"Well, tell me about yourself Annabeth." He told me curiously. I looked at him smiling a baby smile.

"Well, I was born here in California on April 15. I go to the same school as you. I like to have fun. I don't really date that much unless you're my type. I like architecture, drawing, and scaling. My best friend is Percy Jackson." I replied to him. He cringed a little bit when I mentioned Percy as my best friend.

"Awesome." Was all he said. We walked all the way down another hallway and took a left to the gym. We walked into the gym and took a right down a hallway. We walked about fifty feet in and took a left. There was a strong smell of chlorine in the air and it must be the pool we were going to. Luke broke the silence.

"Annabeth. This is the pool." He said. He opened the door and we walked in together. We stood in the doorway still talking to each other. He told me about himself. I liked him a little bit. I heard two voices on the other side of the pool and then heard footsteps coming our way. I was distracted by the footsteps and thought they were Percy's. He stopped about halfway from where we were. I turned to see if anyone was there. I looked and saw nothing.

"So Annabeth. Are you free Saturday night?" Luke asked me.

**Percy POV**

I walked back to Annabeth's desk and went to talk to her. Luke beat me to the punch and asked her to walk her to her class. She reluctantly said yes. Dammit. Just dammit. I can't believe I let her slip through my fingers.

_Calm down Percy, just calm down._ I thought to myself.

"Percy! Nico just sent me a text that Coach Simmons needs to see us." Charles yelled. I covered my ears.

"Dude Charles I'm write beside of you. I'm not in Africa." I told him. I walked over to Annabeth's desk again.

"Hey Percy, do you want to walk with me and Luke to Precaluculus?" she asked me.

"Sorry. I have to go to the coach's office." I replied. Her shoulders slumped when I told her no. She looked depressed like a shot of pain just went through her. I joined Charles at the door and walked down to the pool with him.

"So you interested in the new girl Annabeth, Percy?" he asked me curiously.

"No, we're just really good friends. I knew her because we went to the same schools all the way up to freshman year. She moved to New York City. I'm glad she's back though." I replied to his question as a smile spread across my face.

I really like her though. No one really knows that but Nico and Thalia.

"Ha. Whatever.." Charles replied as we entered the gym. We walked to the coach's office to see what was up.

After about five minutes of talking with the coach, I walked halfway up the distance of the pool and saw Luke and Annabeth. I jumped to the side of the bleachers within an earshot distance. I could hear them talking. I usually don't eavesdrop. But I just had to… it was Luke and Annabeth! How could I not eavesdrop on them? I listened to them closely.

"So Annabeth.. You sound like a really cool girl. I was wondering if you had any plans Saturday night. We could possibly go to dinner and a movie." He asked her.

Crap… I was going to ask her out Saturday night… I listened closer.

"Sure, Luke. Just one condition… tell me what movie we're seeing! " she replied with excitement. I felt a stab of sadness hit me. She was going out with Luke. I couldn't believe this… I got up and ran past them as quick as I could like Zeus chasing you down and you're about to be hit with his lightning bolt because you pissed him off. I ran fast like that. When I passed them, she looked at me curiously.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Five Minutes

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and right now the gang is demigods! If you got confused if they were mortals or demigods the answer is: Demigods! Please read and review! If you have any ideas for the story don't hesitate and just ask me! **** Thanks and now on with the story! And, sorry for the late post. Schoolwork, being sick, and sister just got back from her trip.**

**-Frosty**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO!**

Annabeth POV

Luke walked me to my next class and hugged me right when the bell rang.

"Hey, I'll catch you at lunch, Annabeth. If I don't come or if I'm late don't worry." He told me. I smiled as I hugged him one last time before class. I walked into the classroom and went up to the teacher.

"Yes, I am your teacher Mrs. Gammons and just take a seat next to Percy Jackson."

I walked over to the table Percy was sitting at and sat beside him.

"Hey Percy. How'd your break go? Are things okay with the swim team?" I asked him curiously. He just sat there in his chair in silence. I nudged him a little bit playfully. "Percy, Earth to Percy Jackson." I waved my hand in front of his face but he just sat there in silence staring off into space. I nudged him once again. He still wouldn't respond.

"Okay class, today we're going to cover-"Mrs. Gammons began. I turned and listened to her explain what was going on.

Five minutes later, I nudged Percy again. He looked at me funny for a moment. I decided to break the awkward tension.

"Percy, are you sure you're okay?" I asked him curiously. He stared at me just analyzing me. My patience was running low and I couldn't take it much longer now. This has got to stop.

I started to think about what I've done in order to upset him.

_Does Luke bother him? Possibly_

_Did I walking with Luke bother him? Maybe_

I started to get annoyed. I shook him from his trance.

"Yeah Annabeth? What'd I miss?" he said. I stared at him dumbfounded.

**Percy POV**

I sat in my seat and realized class begun in about five minutes. I realized that I was the only place in the class that had an empty seat. That meant Annabeth would have to sit by me.

_Crap. What am I going to do now? Maybe I could ask Mrs. Gammons to switch seats with someone or- I thought to myself._

My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang and I looked out the door. I saw Annabeth and Luke walking together laughing with each other. I didn't want to freak out so I decided to keep to myself. I felt a pang of disappointment when she walked in. She went up to Mrs. Gammons' desk and talked to her about something. I tried to listen and then the teacher pointed at the empty seat beside me at my table and she walked over to take her seat.

I just sat there to myself and began to ignore her.

"Hey Percy! How'd your break go? Are things okay with the swim team?" she asked me as she settled in.

I really was hurt because I was going to ask her out this weekend and of all people, Luke Castellan just HAS to come into the picture and take away my opportunity. He has done that in the past with my former girlfriends and girls I wanted to ask out- Silena, Rachel, Clarisse (I was 12!), and even Thalia. I strongly disliked him. He was so dumb. He framed me by him taking Zeus's master weapon- the lightning bolt- and saying I stole it and blamed my father.

His dad isn't that bad of a guy. I just don't understand how Hermes is a great god and guy and Luke is a dumb, stupid, idiotic, girl-stealing, person I hate, demigod. Was Hermes drunk when he got Luke's mom pregnant with him.

I just listened to the teacher intently with the most intent ever in my sixteen years of life. She nudged me and I fought the urge to blush right there at her touch. She nudged me again a second time five minutes later and I fought the urge to blush again. The third time she nudged me she was getting frustrated like I was. I was getting tired of her nudging me over and over again.

She started to shake me as if I was in a trance. She broke the awkward silence that lured in the classroom atmosphere.

"Percy, are things okay?" she asked me curiously.

I decided to answer her in single syllables.

I turned my head to look at her and replied, "Yeah." I then turned my head again to the teacher and continued to listen more.

"Percy, are you sure? Is it Luke? Did you hear Luke and me talking in the gym?"She flooded me with a storm of questions.

I just turned my head again and answered in the sequence of her questions, "Yeah. No. Yeah."

She looked at me puzzlingly. There I was staring back at her dumbfounded. I really wanted to tell her I feel so I decided that I would tell her at lunch. I pulled a piece of scrap notebook paper out and scribbled down a note.

_I'll tell you about it later. _

_Percy_

I decided not to give her the note. That would show her I was interested in her in a weird lovey-dovey way (which I did.)

She turned back to her textbook and continued to stare at it until there was only fifteen minutes of Precalculus left. I was going to tell her somehow someway.

**Annabeth POV**

I just sat there and stared at him with my periphrial vision. He looked unhappy. I can't believe he isn't talking to me. I was starting to worry now. I saw him reach down into his backpack and rip a scratch sheet of notebook paper out of his binder and scribble something down. I fought the urge back to ask him what he was doing and looking over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

Was he writing to me? Was he writing a reminder about something? Question after question raced through my mind as he was scribbling his note.

He stopped writing and hesitated. He crumpled up the note and threw it back in his bag.

I thought to myself, _Just don't worry about it Annabeth. Things are fine and okay._

I tried to focus on the positive side of this situation. I looked up at the clock and saw how much time was left in this class.

_Five minutes. Five minutes_ _until lunch._ _Five minutes until I see Luke. Five minutes of desperation in class. Five minutes of wondering. Five minutes until I can talk with Percy about this issue. Five minutes… The most important five minutes of my whole life so far._

_Brrrrrrring!_

"Okay class. Just before you leave, your homework is pages 55 and 56 problems 25-45. You are dismissed and have a good day." Mrs. Gammons said. She waved her hand and we were dismissed.

Percy was looking anxious to get out of class and tried to squeeze past people in the crowd to get out of the classroom. Once he reached his goal, he sprinted down the hall towards the direction of the gym.

I walked out into the hall and just watched Percy run. He ran as fast as he could away from me and the problem we were facing together. I made myself a reminder to check out what was wrong with him. He doesn't seem very happy.

I began to walk towards Percy as Luke rounded the corner and bumped into me. My books and papers fell out of my hands.

"I'm sorry Luke. I should have been watching where I was going." I apologized to him sincerely.

"It's not a problem at all, Annabeth. Do you want to go to lunch with me? I'm going to Pizza Hut." He asked me curiously.

"Sure. I need this." I replied to him.

"Okay, and we need to stop by the pool so I can tell coach something. He wants to talk to me. Oh and why do you need this if you don't mind me asking." He said.

"That's fine. I need this because Precalculs is just hard and not really easy. Haha." I replied to his question. I couldn't believe we were going to walk to the pool where Percy was going.

To be truthful with you, I was really going with Luke to see what was up with Percy while he was talking to his coach. Luke and I began to walk down the long hallway that led to the gym.

We walked the same route when I saw Percy talking to his swim coach. He was really sweet. Luke was really cool. I don't know why Percy seems to hate him a lot.

We reached the door and walked in without a care in the world. Things seemed to get awkward when I saw Percy about to jump in the pool. He was really sexy shirtless and really cute with his wet, jet black hair. He must have seen me staring at him and just dived into the pool before Luke and I were even half of the way to where he was originally standing.

"Annabeth, I'll be right back." Luke told me. He raced off to the boys' locker room and did his stuff. I ran to where Percy was standing when Luke and I were walking toward him. By the time that I was near Percy, he came up for air at the other side of the pool. He saw me and swam over. I started getting butterflies in my stomach and was getting anxious for him to come.

I watched him pull himself up onto the sidewalk where I was standing. He was still quiet.

I decided to break the silence again today for about the fifth time.

"Percy are things okay?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah Annabeth, I'm fine." He replied as if nothing were wrong in his life.

I began to get suspicious about him and decided to let it go for now. We were about to have a normal conversation when Luke called out my name.

"Annabeth, so I was wondering during Precalculus if you kind of wanted to maybe-" he stopped midsentence.

"Annabeth, let's go! Lunch is getting cold in the cafeteria." Luke yelled at me. I finally got a chance to talk to Percy for the first time today and now that opporitunity was shot down.

Percy dove back into the pool at the instant Luke made his way over to where I was sitting. Luke offered his hand and I took it.

We started our walk to lunch and I looked back at Percy. He looked really hurt.

"So Annabeth, you want to go out Saturday?" he asked out of the blue.


	5. Chapter 5 That Should Be Me

**A/N: Hey guys! I love the reviews you're giving me! As a thank you, I am holding a contest for five people to be characters in my story. In a review below, tell me:**

**Your name or what you'd like to be called.**

**How you have a connection with someone in the story (Ex: Percy's sister, Annabeth's brother)**

**Your personality**

**Your godly parent if you have one. **

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review! **** You guys are the best!**

**-Frosty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO!**

Percy POV

I ran down the hallway towards the gym. I couldn't stand the fact Luke being near Annabeth. I ran into the locker room and stripped my clothes off except for my swimming trunks. Everything was depressing for the past three hours today.

When I stepped out of the locker room, I heard the gym doors open. I heard talking and the sounds of people coming in. I peeked around the corner and saw the pair that I couldn't stand to see- Luke and Annabeth. I turned and ran for the pool. By the time I was about to jump into the pool, both of them were already half way towards me. I dived in.

I formed a bubble around myself. I know I really shouldn't need to form a bubble but being a son of Poseidon did have its advantages. I think best underwater. I thought to myself. I wondered if Annabeth knew that her being with Luke hurt me. I'm not sure if I should tell her if she doesn't already know. I decided to let it go. I also wondered why she came down here with Luke in the first place. I looked out on the surface and saw Luke walk off. I came up for air.

I saw Annabeth and swam over to her. I pulled myself onto the walkway. I shook my hair so it wasn't dripping that bad. I saw Annabeth giggle and splash me playfully. I just sat beside her, studying her. Her princess, blonde curls were braided into a side braid that hung over her right shoulder. There were little fly away hairs. Her stormy grey eyes were studying me as well. After what felt like years but was moments, she decided to break the silence that lured in the air.

"So Percy are things okay with you?" she asked me curiously.

I replied to her carefully choosing my words, "Yeah Annabeth, I'm fine."

I smiled a small baby smile. Her cheeks started getting a little red. "So Annabeth I was wondering if you kind of wanted to maybe -"I stopped midsentence. Luke looked a little mad and stalked his way over here.

"Annabeth, let's go! Lunch is getting cold!" he yelled.

I dove back into the pool the instant Luke made his way over to Annabeth. I watched them from the water. He offered her his hand. He must have seen me watching them. He smiled a victory smile as if I had just lost to Kronos. He won- for now.

I felt a sting of pain when Annabeth took it. Her hands were soft like a baby's bottom. I came up to the surface again as they were halfway around the pool. She looked at me. I felt hurt. It hurts to see someone you love with another person.

I climbed out of the pool and dried off. I made my way over to the locker room and got dressed. I put my ear buds in and turned my iPod up high and walked down to the cafeteria.

The song that was playing was "That Should Be Me" by Justin Bieber. You must think it's weird for me to have Justin Bieber music on my iPod. It's really not because that's what girls like to hear. A tear escaped my eye and fell onto the school floor as the chorus began to play.

_That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand,  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh,  
That should be me,  
This is so sad,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
Feelin' your kiss,  
That should be me,  
Buyin' you gifts,  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me_

I reached the cafeteria doors and opened them. I looked for Thalia and Nico. Nico was waving his hand signaling for me to come over and join them. I walked over to them.

"Hey dude. Where's Annabeth at?" He asked me.

"Nico, she may be studying for a test-"Thalia began, but I interrupted her.

"She's with Luke. They went out to lunch today." I replied to his question.

"Dude, I'm sorry she's with him. Did you ever tell her about you and Luke after she left?" he asked me poking his corn with his fork.

"Thanks Nico. And to answer your question, no I didn't tell her about Luke and me." I replied to him.

"Interesting Percy. So where did they go?" Nico asked.

_Buzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzzzz!_ All three of our phones went off. I pulled mine out and unlocked the screen.

_One new text message,_ the screen read.

Nico and Thalia checked their phones as well.

"Hey, I got a text from Annabeth. " Nico began.

_Great, just great_. I thought to myself.

"Cool, so did I." Thalia said.

I checked my phone and saw that Annabeth sent me one too.

Annabeth POV

I sat at the table while Luke went to go and get the food. I decided to pull my phone out and text Thalia, Nico, and Percy.

I stopped texting Thalia and Nico but continued to text Percy.

_Hey, do you want to get together Friday night and hang out? _I texted him. I put my phone on the table right when Luke arrived with our food.

"Hey Annabeth. I hope you like pizza. The best thing that was offered here today off the menu." He said to me.

"Yeah Luke, pizza's fine. Thanks for doing this." I smiled and replied to him. He smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it in front of me. I looked at him funny and smiled.

"What are you doing with your phone Luke?" I asked him while poking at my pepperoni.

"Well I was wondering if you could put your number in so I can text and call you." He replied.

I smiled and pushed my phone towards him. He took it and entered his contact information. I took his phone and did the same with mine.

Luke POV

I took her phone and tried to figure out how to put my number and stuff in. I saw that she had a new text message from the one person I couldn't stand: Percy Jackson. I thought to myself if I should open the message and decided to anyway. I knew it was an invasion of privacy and wasn't fair to her but I just couldn't resist it.

"I'll be right back Luke. I have to use the bathroom." She told me.

"Okay, just take your time Annabeth." I replied to her.

_This was perfect, just perfect._ I thought to myself. I looked at the conversation between her and Percy.

_Hey Annabeth. _

_Hey Percy: D_

_What's up Wise Girl :P_

_Not much, just getting ready for school_

I scrolled down to where the conversation got good.

_So, how are things going with Luke? _

_They're going great. He's really sweet. _I smiled reading that.

_That's good I guess…. _

I smirked; Annabeth was like a kitten playing with a ball of string. I was the kitten and she was the ball of string.

_Hey um, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday night. _She texted him.

That's where the conversation stopped.

As she walked over to the table where we sat, I put her phone back where it originally was and ate my pizza as if I never looked through her conversation with Percy ( which I couldn't resist to do).

"So, you never did answer my question, do you want to go out this Saturday night?" I asked her again curiously.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get Thalia real quick Luke, I'll be right back really quick." She smiled. I couldn't resist that beautiful smile. She left her phone and it vibrated on the table and was about to fall off of the table. I grabbed it and accidently opened it.

For the second time that day, I invaded her privacy and didn't really care at the minute. It was from Percy.

_Sure. Meet you at my place. _

I put his number in my phone and set her phone where it originally was before she left. She returned a few moments later.

"To answer your question, sure." She smiled. I got up out of my seat and laughed in my mind to myself as I hugged her. She definitely was good bait for what I was going to do to her and Percy. She was mine. I laughed a low laugh under my breath as she pulled away. I couldn't believe I just got Percy's girl AGAIN!

Percy POV

I texted Annabeth my response to what she asked me about hanging out Friday night.

_Sure. Meet you at my place._

I smiled to myself as I locked my phone back and stuck it in my back pocket. Thalia looked at me funny.

"So Percy Jackson finally get a date with the girl of his dreams Miss Annabeth Chase." She retorted as my cheeks began to turn beat red.

"Yeah I finally get to spend time with her. She is really cool to hang out with. This is really awesome. It's going to be the highlight of my week this week Thalia." I said as my smile got so big it was beaming so much that Thalia had to spray water in my face.

I took the water from the squirt bottle and used my powers to spray her harder than ever. She stalked off not happy.

I ran up to her and turned her around and laughed.

"Thalia, chill out. It's okay I was just kidding," I laughed as I tried to reassure her.

She started laughing and I knew that was a good sign.

The rest of the day sped by so fast. I couldn't wait for Friday.

On Friday morning, my alarm went off and I jumped out of bed. I was beaming with happiness. The day went by so fast. I met Annabeth in the front courtyard and drove her home.

"Seaweed brain, I cannot wait for tonight. I absolutely, seriously cannot wait. I am thrilled." She squealed. I laughed.

"I'll pick you up tonight and then take you to my place." I said as she got out of the car.

"Ha ha okay Seaweed Brain. Thanks for the ride home." She said as she stepped out of the car. She shut the door and I watched her make her way to the kitchen door. She stopped about halfway up the driveway and ran back to my car.

She opened the door.

"Hey did you forget-" I couldn't finish my sentence. Everything was happening so quick. She did something that I didn't expect she'd ever do to me- she kissed me on the cheek.

She giggled and said, "Goodbye Seaweed Brain." She shut the door and ran. Before I could pull out of the driveway, I felt my cheek and it felt so soft.

Her lips were so soft. Her breath smelt like mint. She was amazing in so many ways that I couldn't describe about her.

This was the best week I've had. Nothing, not even Luke is going to stop me. I was determined to make this evening with Annabeth the most epic and greatest Friday night that we each both would remember for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6 Hang Out

**A/N: Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS WEEK! I HAVE HAD A BUNCH OF SCHOOL STUFF AND OTHER DUTIES TO ATTEND TO THIS WHOLE WEEK! IN ORDER TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I AM GOING TO ADD A LITTLE BIT OF DRAMA AND MAKE IT LONGER! THAT'S RIGHT! LONGER CHAPTER FOR MY LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS! May be a little OOC…. I am also making the fight in here in Percy's POV a little more in depth then Annabeth's! Thanks for the reviews so far! Just a reminder if you're interested, I have a contest going and the criteria is in the last chapter. Don't hesitate to leave me a review or an idea that you have. Read and review **

**-Frosty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO!**

Annabeth POV

He drove me home and we had fun to on the car ride home. He was smiling like crazy and I was laughing my head off. I was really glad that he was my best friend. Things really haven't changed other than our appearances. He is still the same like me. I really liked him but I just didn't know how to tell him.

Goodness, he was really great. His facial expressions were contagious. I tried my best not to fall for his playful traps.

"Say Irish wrist watch **(YOU TRY IT! IT'S HARD!)** , Annabeth" he said smiling.

"Irish wist wratch" I replied confusingly.

He busted out laughing right then and there.

"What? Persues Jackson you better tell me right now" I said playfully.

He just kept on laughing and laughing and laughing. Boy was I glad that he knew how to have fun and still get me mad at the same time.

"Well, how you say it is so funny." He replied laughing.

I said it again- "Irish Wrist Crotch." He busted out laughing again and his face began to turn purple.

"First off, it's not that hard. And second, how did you mix up crotch with watch?" he asked me while laughing.

"Ughh you try it then Seaweed Brain." I smirked. He started to collect himself from all his laughing.

"Irish wrist watch. Hahaha I know how to say it!" he smirked and turned right at the stoplight.

"Why is it such a struggle for me then?" I asked him again.

"Well-" he put down the sun visor and opened the mirror. He then pointed at the mirror. "Look at your hair color, Miss Annabeth Wise Girl Chase." He smirked at me then stuck his tongue out at me.

I smacked him playfully in the arm and we both busted out laughing again. I loved car rides with Percy. To be honest, I just love Percy and being with him all together. I turned the radio up in his car and the song "Ridin' Solo" by Jason Derullo.

"I'm solo, solo, solo" he sang. I smacked him again playfully.

"That's not the right part yet dummy. Look whose acting like the blonde now." I smiled and started to sing.

_Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,__  
__Time to do the things I like,__  
__going to the club everything's alright, oh,_

I continued to sing freely and watched him from the back of my head. He was smiling and I smiled as well.

"So Annabeth, you never told me you could sing. Is there something I've been missing while you were in California?" he asked me smiling.

"Nope, ha-ha I'm just the same old me. The same old best friend to you. Just like nothing ever changed." I smiled.

As we pulled into my driveway, the song "California Girls" by Katy Perry came on the radio. I decided to sit in the car longer.

"Well, you still up for tonight?" he asked me smiling.

"Well, do you ask stupid questions?" I replied all smileys.

"Ummm… no ha-ha. Well, this is a stupid question." He replied.

"Yes, I'm still up for tonight Seaweed Brain." I replied happily.

I opened the passenger car door to his mustang and made my way to the kitchen door. About halfway up the driveway, I dropped my belongings to the ground and ran to do Percy's car.

I opened the door and slung myself into the passenger seat once again.

"Did you forget something Annabeth?" he asked me confusingly.

I giggled and did something he didn't expect. I leaned over to him and my lips met his cheek. I left my mark and giggled. I climbed out of the car and ran back to my belongings and gathered them up and restarted my way to the kitchen door again. I turned around and waved at Percy as he pulled out.

I went up to my room and started to get ready for my hanging out with Percy. I was really excited!

Buzzzzzzzz! My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked to see what was causing the buzz. A new text message popped up as I opened it. It read from Luke.

_Annabeth, be ready in fifteen minutes, I'm coming to get you so we can hang out tonight _

Crap… I thought to myself. I started getting ready any way when my phone buzzed again on the dresser. A new text message popped up as I opened it. It read from Percy.

_Annabeth, I know it's sudden but I'll be there in about ten minutes to pick you up. _

I bounced up and down and started to get ready faster. After I got out of the shower, I went to my room and chose my clothing attire for this evening. I surely was praying to the gods hard that Percy was going to be here early. I was excited for this night! I pulled a pink, girly top along with a black shoulder cover up. I pulled out some silver grey jeans that matched my eyes. I put on some spring sandals and got a pretty necklace and a few bracelets to add on to my outfit. I decided to just blow dry my hair and wear it the natural way it is. I grabbed my makeup and decided not to put on heavy makeup for tonight. I put on a little bit of eyeliner enough to make me not look dead, some lip gloss to make my lips shine a little bit, and a little bit of mascara. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Tonight was going to be the highlight ever since I moved back here from California.

I started my way down the stairs and bounced with eagerness and excitement. I heard a car horn being blown and looked out the window to see who it was. I smiled. Percy was here to pick me up. I stood there wondering if I should leave my step-mom and dad a note or just text them. I just decided to text them.

A shower of gold appeared in front of me as I almost opened the door to join Percy. My mom, Athena, appeared in front of me.

"Annabeth, where do you think you're going?" she asked me.

"To hang out with-"I began but she interrupted me.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, whose father is my frenemy, and hero of Olympus?" she snapped and I just stood there starting to turn red.

"Yes mom. Percy Jackson… Can I join him please?" I asked her pleadingly.

She stood there thinking and I was starting to get anxious. She looked at me and cracked a small smile. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out to see what it was. It was a new text message from Percy.

_Hey, you coming?_

I typed my response while I waited on my mom's approval.

**Percy POV**

After I got home, I started to get ready. I showered and dried off. I went to my room and pulled out a pair of tan khaki shorts, a brown t-shirt, and some socks. I threw on my best pair of Nikes- they were black and white with Carolina blue lining and a Carolina blue check mark on each side and Carolina blue shoe laces. I was excited. I grabbed my wallet and keys and ran down to my car to pick up Annabeth. It was little bit early and I decided to stop at the Sheets Gas Station to get a Mountain Dew. I got it and as I was leaving, I saw Luke get out of his car. He walked over to me looking strangely happy.

"Hey Percy. You look dressed up for a Friday night. "He greeted me while smirking. I knew something was up.

"What do you want Luke?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing… just saying hi and I'm on my way to pick up a friend to hang out with." He smirked back at me.

I roaled my eyes and just continued to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove in the direction of Annabeth's house. I smiled to myself. I pulled into the driveway and honked the horn.

I watched the windows and the doors to see if she was coming. There was a movement in the front window and the curtain moved. I saw Annabeth and roaled my window down and waved at her. She was smiling like I was. I sat there and waited for her. She was taking her time I could tell.

After about five minutes of waiting, I pulled my cell phone out and texted her. She replied she was coming and I just sat there waiting for her more.

**Annabeth POV**

"Mom can I please hang out with him?" I asked her. I decided it was time to bring out the puppy face. I did it. It made her melt.

"Sure…" she replied smiling. I won again :D

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" I told her as I hugged her and ran out to Percy's car. I ran to his car and got in it.

"Well…took you long enough Annabeth. But, I absolutely understand. You needed the time so you could look beautiful and gorgeous to spend your Friday night with me-" he said smiling but I cut him off by kissing his cheek again. TWO IN A DAY! HE WAS ON A ROAL! I smiled and laughed at his expression. It was priceless!

As I pulled back, a shower of gold that left a sea breeze smell and a shower of silver that left a sweet smell appeared in the backseat of Percy's car. I turned to see who it was and Percy looked in the rearview mirror.

It was his dad Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, and my mom (AGAIN). Was she stalking me? I hope not!

"Well Percy, taking Athena's daughter out?" his dad asked.

"Dad! Why are you here? And…Athena?" he asked scared a little. He pulled the car over in a parking lot near Montauk Beach. He got out of the car and I followed him. Our parents decided to follow us as well.

"Percy, so what made you ask my daughter out?" Athena asked him curiously.

"Well, she's great and I DID NOT ASK HER OUT! WE'RE ONLY HANGING OUT!" he yelled the last half. Percy, you did not just scold my mom….

My mom turned to Poseidon and looked at him angrily.

"YOU LET YOUR SON YELL AT ME LIKE THAT?" she scolded at Percy's dad.

"Well, they are only hanging out and I decided to pop in on them without your consent and I thought you already popped in with Annabeth once today already." His dad replied.

"Wait, Annabeth why are you hanging out with him?" she asked me again. I was getting a little mad by now. I can understand why the Lord of the Seas would pop in on us to see what was up, but my mom had to pop in on me TWICE?

"To do a project. Is that a good enough answer for your curiosity mother?" I asked her sarcastically. She looked speechless and I laughed in my mind and went back to Percy's car.

**Percy POV**

Annabeth finally joined me in my car and I smiled. She settled herself in and I started driving to my house. "Well…took you long enough Annabeth. But, I absolutely understand. You needed the time so you could look beautiful and gorgeous to spend your Friday night with me-" she interrupted me by placing a soft kiss on my cheek again for the second time today. TWO CHEEK KISSES IN A DAY! I WAS ON A ROAL BIG TIME! :D

We talked more and I decided to poke Annabeth in the side while she was on her phone. She giggled. I loved her giggle, it was really smooth and calm and playful. Just like a baby.

A flash of gold that left the smell of the sea and a flash of silver that smelled sweet appeared in the backseat of my car. It was you wouldn't believe it- my dad, Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, and Annabeth's mom Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. I wondered in my mind why they decided to appear here.

"Hello there son, taking out Athena's daughter Annabeth tonight?" he asked me curiously.

"Dad! No offense but why are you here. And why is Athena here as well?" I asked while I pulled over into the Montauk Beach parking lot because I was getting a little scared by now.

I got out of the car and Annabeth did the same. Our parents joined us once again. Annabeth's mom turned to me and asked me something.

"Well, Perseus Jackson, why did you ask my daughter Annabeth out?" she snapped a little.

"Well, we're just hanging out and we have a school project to do for school."I replied to her.

She stood there and started smirking a little bit and I was getting a little mad now. There was an awkward silence in the air **(btw if you didn't know, every awkward silence there is, a gay baby is born! My friend told me that today! Lol) **

She must have known I was lying a little bit. I decided to tell her the truth.

"Well, first off, your daughter is cool and I DID NOT ASK HER OUT! WE ARE JUST HANGING OUT!" I began and yelled the last half of my reply.

She turned to my dad and looked at him angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR SON YELL AT ME LIKE THAT POSEIDON! DO NOT MAKE ME TURN YOU INTO-" she began but was interrupted by my dad.

"Well, he has a right to, I mean, I decided to pop in all on my own to see what he was doing with Annabeth and I didn't know you were popping in on them also. I mean, you've already popped in onto Annabeth once today about them hanging out." He replied laughing a little to himself.

Wait, she popped in on Annabeth once already today? And it was about us hanging out? Her mom must be nosy.

"Wait, Annabeth, why are you hanging out with Percy anyway?" she asked her daughter.

"To do a project. Is that a good enough answer for your curiosity mother?" Annabeth replied aggrevated. Annbeth sure did look cute when she was sarcastic, but hey wait! She ALWAYS looks beautiful sixty seconds a minute, sixty minutes, twenty four hours, seven days, fifty two weeks, and so on. She was so gorgeous. Annabeth made her way back to my car.

"Well, Percy, have fun tonight." My dad said smiling. I went over to him and gave him a hug. He was really great and I loved him. I hugged him and he pulled away and I smiled at him.

"Bye dad!" I said to him and he waved back at me. He disappeared in a shower of gold and Athena looked really mad and just disappeared as well in a shower of gold. I snickered and joined Annabeth in my car.

"So Percy, that was really fun and interesting." She said smiling. I smiled and laughed a little.

"So do you mind staying here since we're at the beach and the sun is setting?" I asked her.

"Not a problem at all." She replied. She opened her door and I left the car as well. She took my hand and we started to walk down the beach. I smiled.

"The sun is really beautiful when it's setting." She smiled and I smiled back at her. I leaned into her and breathed in her sweet, inviting, strong, sweet scent. I smiled. I crashed my lips into hers and smiled. She closed her eyes and I felt her arms go around my neck. I smiled. The kiss broke when she fainted in my arms. I started to panic.

**Annabeth POV**

I waited in the car for Percy. He made his way over to the car and climbed into the driver's seat. I smiled.

"So you want to walk the beach and watch the sunset?" he asked me.

"Sure." I replied smiling.

We both climbed out of the car and I took his hand into mine and walked the beach with him.

"The sun is really beautiful when it's setting." He smiled. I agreed and he leaned into me and crashed his lips into mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I tried to kiss back but I was losing my strength. I tried to hold on to him but I just fainted right there and then.

**A/N: Oooooh! Cliffy! Read and Review please **


	7. Chapter 7 Uh Oh

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for not updating but I'll be updating as much as I can this week because I have spring break :D Read and REVIEW :D :D :D I'm sorry for not updating because it's spring break and my world history teacher sent a bunch of homework with us for our three day break. But enough with my babbling and on with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO!**

**Percy POV**

Shit…she freakin fainted! Now what am I going to do! I looked down at Annabeth and began to panic. I looked down at my feet and saw there was a scorpion like the one that Luke summoned when I found Zeus's lightning bolt. It had stung her.

Poof! My dad and Athena appeared before my very own eyes and they were in shock.

"Percy! What did you-" Athena began but I cut her off.

"Shut up and just get us to Camp Half-Blood!" I ordered. Poseidon and Athena both together began to transport us to camp. We disappeared in a shower of gold and silver and appeared in the Big House. Chiron made his way over and I just ran to the infirmary. Will Solace was working with an injured demigod and saw Annabeth's pale body. He ran over as I laid her down on the bed.

"Scorpion….stung….fainted…" I panted as he began to heal her. He nodded and began his work.

I sat beside Annabeth's bed and watched Will do his work. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw it was my father and Athena signal for me to talk them in a private room. I got up and followed them.

"Percy, what happened with Annabeth?" my father asked me.

"Well… after you two left I decided to take her for a walk. We just talked and then she grabbed my hand. We watched the sunset…" I cut off midsentence and saw Athena pretending to fake puke at my story.

"Athena…please act mature. Your daughter's life is at stake now." My father told her in a serious tone. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as I continued the story.

"Anyway… we watched the sunset together and it was perfect. We were on my dad's domain and I leaned closer to her because I was drawn by her sweet scent. Bottom line is, I kissed her and she kissed me back. It was the perfect moment in my life like when she kissed me at Mount Saint Helens." I finished the story and my dad looked happy but Athena looked sad and hung over.

"You kissed my daughter? Perseus Jackson, you really do know how to push my buttons and-"Athena began but my dad cut her off for the third time today.

"Athena please don't over react. He's just stating the facts and trying to help his best friend and your daughter…." He said to calm her down. Her expression began to soften and in two minutes, she was calm. It seemed as if reality just began to shift in on her. As we were about to enter the infirmary, Will Solace came out.

"Lord Poseidon, Lady Athena." He said as he bowed before them. He continued his statement. "Annabeth is lucky like always. If Athena and Poseidon didn't reach Percy in time and you didn't transport her here fast enough, the results could be much more worse." Will said as we listened intently.

"Thank you Will. I owe you one." I said.

"Don't mention it, it's my duty to help my fellow demigods." Will replied to me with a smile on his face. He ran off to help more of his patients in the infirmary and I could tell that he would be a great doctor one day.

"Well Percy, you are responsible for Annabeth for now. I'm giving you my blessing to take care of her properly." Athena said to me. She looked like she was going to regret saying those words but I am going to make sure that I do not disappoint my father, Lord of the seas, and Annabeth's mother, Goddess of wisdom. She smiled a little and disappeared into a shower of gold before I even had a chance to reply to her.

"Percy, if you need anything just send me an iris message. You have saved Annabeth's life today and I am proud to call you my son." My father said as he smiled at me. I was proud to be his son and glad I helped save Annabeth's life before it was too late. He gave me a hug and disappeared into a shower of gold that left behind the smell of the ocean.

I walked back into the infirmary and sat down beside Annabeth's bed and I took her hand and held it. There was a little movement when I touched her hand. I looked up at her beautiful face and she smiled when I touched her hand. She returned the gesture by squeezing it a little bit and I smiled at her. She sat up on her bed and smiled at me. I reached over for the cup of nectar and a square of ambrosia.

Annabeth POV

I laid in my bed listening to Percy, Poseidon, and my mother talk about what happened a little while ago. I listened closely to my mom as her tone softened. I smiled a little.

"Well Percy, you are responsible for Annabeth for now. I'm giving you my blessing so you can take care of her properly."

I smiled as she finished talking to Percy. There was a little bit of silence making me think that the Lord of the sea and my mother were both gone but I heard Poseidon begin to talk to his son. I tried not to eavesdrop on them but I smiled anyway while Poseidon gave Percy his praise for saving me today. I smiled to myself knowing I had made the right decision tonight (besides the part me being stung by a scorpion and ending up here in the Camp Half Blood infirmary.)

Percy walked in and I pretended to sleep while he sat down beside my bed. He reached his hand out and grabbed mine in a slow motion. I decided to return his friendly gesture by squeezing his hand softly. I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed and smiled at him. He reached over for the cup of nectar and a square of ambrosia. I took the straw and began to drink it. It tasted like Oreos! My favorite snack ever! **(A/N: I don't know her favorite snack but this is my favorite snack and so I just went with this!) **He held the cup and I smiled at him while I drank the nectar.

"Whoa slow down there Wise Girl. You don't need to drink it that fast. I don't want my Wise Girl turned into ashes." He coaxed at me. I stopped drinking and he put the cup on the table beside of him. I blushed a little and he laughed to himself. He got up and kissed me on the cheek while he fed me the square of ambrosia. He was really sweet.

He took some more ambrosia and fed it to me.

"Okay Seaweed Brain, I have my strength back now so you can stop." I giggled at him. He kissed my cheek again and I blushed. I got out of the bed and he took my hand and we walked over to Will Solace.

"Thanks for healing me Will! It's great to have you here at camp." I reached over to him and gave him a hug.

"No problem. It's my duty to help my fellow campers and demigods." He smiled and went back to his work.

Percy let go of my hand and ran to the front door and opened it for me. I smiled at him and just stopped in my tracks.

"No go ahead Mr. Percy Jackson, child of the Big Three, and Hero of Olympus." I snickered under my breath as he started to blush. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Percy POV

As we walked out of the infirmiray, I thought to myself, what could get better than this? I'm holding my battle partner, the girl I have crush on, and my best friend's hand.

I ran to the front door and that made Annabeth stop walking. I looked at her and smirked. I opened the door for her.

"After you, Miss Annabeth Chase."

"No Mr. Percy Jackson. You first." She smirked.

She walked through the door and I caught up with her and grabbed her hand. I sqeezed her hand and looked at her face.

She had a scared, fearful look on her face. I looked out into the hills of Camp Half Blood and saw what she was looking at. I turned to see what it was and I gulped in my throat. One thing came to my mind: How did it get in here?

**A/N: Well that was kind of short lol. I'll make up for it tomorrow! But I left you with a cliffy! *suspenseful music plays now* DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE CHARACTER CONTEST! Instead of me choosing five, I'm just going to choose three xP. Well, thanks for reading and please review! **

**I love my readers :D**

**-Frosty**


	8. Chapter 8 My Other Half Gets Revenge

**A/N: Okay now I'm updating like I promised! I am pumped because we don't have to do anything at school today and tomorrow! So that means I have more time to write for my great readers! Don't hesitate about leaving me a review! Character contest is going to end at chapter eleven! So if you want to be in that here are the criteria: **

**Your name or what you'd like to be called.**

**How you have a connection with someone in the story (Ex: Percy's sister, Annabeth's brother)**

**Your personality**

**Your godly parent if you have one. **

**Okay enough of my babbling and on with the story!**

**Percy POV**

There was a big hellhound in the middle of camp. She grabbed her knife and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my ballpoint pen and uncapped it revealing Riptide. The sword caught the light and the hellhound's eye. Annabeth started after the hellhound. She made it about halfway up the hill when an arrow shot across the distance from behind the Athena cabin and hit Annabeth in the shoulder.

Apollo archers ran to find out where the arrow came from. They took care of that while Annabeth and I took on the hellhound.

I slashed Riptide across the hellhound's back and made him kick his legs back like a bucking horse. Annabeth put on her invisible cap and snuck around behind the hellhound. I ran in front of the hellhound to get its attention.

"Hey, dumb dog! Down here, I know you want to eat me for dinner!" I yelled at him. I succeeded because I caught his attention. I ran and jumped onto his leg. I stabbed him with the dagger Nico had given me for Christmas. The hellhound cried out a loud cry that could be heard from Mount Olympus.

*At Mount Olympus, Zeus iris messages the camp to see what's happening. Percy happens to be the recipient of the message. Percy happens to be fighting the hellhound at the moment and hears a voice.

"Hey Percy, what was that loud cry from camp? I heard it from here and it sounded like a hellhound." Zeus said.

"Oh nothing really and you guessed right, it's just a hellhound." I stammered as he tried to fight off the hellhound.

"Sorry Lord Zeus but I have to finish this monster off. I'll send you an iris message later." I disconnected the iris message by waving my hand through the cloud of mist. The hellhound cried out again. It must have been Annabeth. She must have climbed onto the hellhound's neck. Annabeth took off her cap and stabbed her dagger into the back of the hellhound's neck. It cried out a loud cry again. This was my chance to kill it. I took my sword Riptide and stabbed it in the chest. As my sword pierced through the skin of the hellhound, it disintegrated into golden ashes and disappeared. I ran over to Annabeth and she was falling through the air. Before she hit the hard ground, I held my arms out and caught her. I lost my breath for a moment but I smiled when I saw her smile at me.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain for catching me. You are a really great best friend." She jumped out of my arms and skipped off. I smiled but felt a little hurt inside. She said "great best friend". I replayed the moment she said that statement. I wish that we were more than friends. She was the PERFECT match for me. I jogged to catch up with her.

**Annabeth POV**

I jumped out of Percy's arms and ran a little quicker. I turned around and he looked at me puzzled about what I did. I giggled and just ran off more. I wish that Percy would just ask me out. Today was perfect… he kissed me on the beach. Plus it wasn't just any ordinary kiss. It was a wow you are my perfect match and I am feeling fireworks every time I see you kiss. I jumped and did a cartwheel as he caught up to me.

I started to run off again and he looked at me puzzled again. I giggled and laughed at him. He sprinted off and jumped in the air. I looked at him weirdly and saw what he was jumping for. He jumped on top of me and tickled the daylights out of me. I giggled so hard that we both began to roll down the hill together. I loved spending time with him. He was perfect.

"Are you hungry Seaweed Brain?" I asked him.

"Yes I am Wise Girl. How did you know?" he asked me. I put my ear to his stomach and giggled. I pointed at his stomach and laughed.

"There's your answer- your stomach is rumbling so hard dummy." I giggled at him.

"Well are you hungry Wise Girl?" he asked me. He flipped us over and put his ear to my stomach. I started to blush a little. My tummy started to rumble more than his.

"Dang Annabeth, your tummy is pleading you for food." He smirked at me.

"Oh shut up Percy!" I giggled. I got up and just walked off leaving him to lie in the grass under the now starlit sky.

"Oh so you are just going to leave me here to lay all alone while you go eat?" he yelled at me. I smirked at him and turned back around. I offered him my hand and he took it and we walked to the campfire.

"So Percy I have a question if you don't mind me asking."

"Go ahead and ask it."

"How are we going to leave camp without a car?"

I heard a honking car horn noise.

HONK! HONK! HONK!

We ran down the hill and saw that there were two cars facing each other.

"Hey Annabeth, do you need a ride? You do know we are supposed to hang out together tonight." I adjusted my eyes in the dark lighting of the night and saw that it was Luke.

"Hey Percy, we heard about Annabeth, is she okay?" Percy extended his neck in the night light and saw that it was Nico and Thalia. I waved at them smiling.

"Annabeth Chase. Are you coming with me?" Luke asked. I decided to just give him the silence treatment.

"Just don't listen to him Annabeth, it's you and me tonight. Nico and Thalia will drive us back to my apartment." Percy assured me. I felt comfortable in his presence.

"Just ignore Luke and we'll take the ride from Thalia and Nico back to your apartment." I replied to Percy. I couldn't see his facial expression in the dark but I could tell that he was fairly happy. We walked over to Nico and Thalia.

"Annabeth, come on, you don't want to go with that scumbag you call your best friend. I can give you the time of your life if you just come with me tonight." Luke yelled at me. I just continued to ignore him. I turned to Nico and Thalia and started a conversation so we could ignore Luke.

"Okay so I see that you guys actually rode in Thalia's car tonight. Did Nico's get smashed by monsters again?" I giggled at Nico. Nico shot me an embarrassed look.

"No Nico didn't lose his car to monsters…" Nico began but he didn't finish.

"Nico had to call me because he ran out of gas in the middle of the highway." Thalia laughed at Nico and I smiled at him. Percy tried not to laugh along with Thalia and I but he just couldn't hold it in.

Luke flashed his headlights on Percy's face and I smiled for two reasons: Luke was finally leaving and I got to see my handsome guy I love but he doesn't know and best friend's face light up with laughter.

**Luke POV**

"Annabeth come on. I can give you the time of your life if you just come with me tonight." I called out to her. She just continued to ignore me. I decided to insult her so called best friend to push her over the edge.

"Annabeth come on, you don't need or want to hang out with that scumbag you call your best friend. I will give you the time of your life tonight." I yelled at her. She continued to give me the silent treatment.

"Fine if that's the way you want it then two can play at that game." I said to myself. I know it's immature but I like Annabeth a lot. When I say a lot, I mean A LOT! I got into my car and decided to flash my headlights at Percy. She smiled for two possible reasons: one, I was leaving her with Percy Jackson, and two, she got to see Percy Jackson's smiling face. I was disgusted at the thought of her dating Percy. I was going to make Annabeth mine and I knew the perfect way to make her mine and not Percy's.

I thought that the scorpion and the hellhound would work but dang, Annabeth was saved TWICE in ONE DAY by the ultimate hero of Olympus and son of one of the Big Three and son of the Lord of the Seas known as Poseidon- Percy Jackson. Annabeth is MINE and will ALWAYS be MINE.

**Percy POV**

I opened the door for Annabeth and she slid into Thalia's car.

Thalia started her car and we drove in the direction of my apartment.

"So Percy, how did Luke know where you and Annabeth were?" Nico asked me.

"I don't know but he sure is one giant stalking creeper. He scares me a lot." I replied to his question.

"Hey do you two want to get some pizza with me and Nico or do you want me to just drop you two off at Percy's apartment?" Thalia asked me.

"Just drop us off at his apartment." Annabeth answered before I could even open my mouth.

"Okay then." Thalia replied.

"Thalia, Nico how did you two know we needed a ride tonight from camp?" Annabeth asked. She must have read my mind because I was going to ask Thalia and Nico the exact same thing. We were perfect for each other.

"My dad Zeus sent me an iris message saying that he heard a hellhound cry from camp and said you two were fighting it." Thalia answered.

"And my dad Hades said that I should go with Thalia or he would send a hellhound after me after I called him about my car running out of gas." Nico added.

Annabeth and I nodded our heads and looked at each other and laughed a little.

"I wonder how that scorpion and hellhound got into camp. Somebody must have summoned them because they weren't in the woods for capture the flag…" Annabeth said.

"Wait what scorpion? And that hellhound wasn't from the woods?" Thalia asked me.

"No and no. Annabeth fainted because the scorpion stung her like it stung me when-" I tried to finish but Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia interrupted me.

"LUKE DID THIS!" all three of them yelled out in unison.

I looked up to the sky and balled my fist up. He was going to pay for hurting my Annabeth once today and attempting to kill her twice today as well. She was MINE and I am planning to make it OFFICIAL. After I beat Luke's ass though or before. Whenever I get the guts to spill my true feelings out to her, I will make Annabeth Chase my girlfriend and hopefully my wife (that's in the near future though). I smiled a little but I was still pissed at Luke. He deceived us twice- he sided with the Titan army and tried to hurt my Annabeth. Now I have to keep my guard up and protect Annabeth all I can. She was and is my other half.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! I'll update more this weekend for you! Review and it'll get to you quicker :D! Have a great weekend my lovely readers and reviewers! -Frosty**


	9. Chapter 9 Hahaha

**A/N: Okay so I would like to apologize about why I haven't updated in TWO months! One, I've had a bunch of school work, field trips, and blahh! Thanks for reading and I totally want to dedicate this chapter to all of you!**

**Enough of my babbling and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO!**

**Annabeth POV**

After about fifteen minutes of talking and riding with Nico and Thalia, Thalia pulled into the parking lot of Percy's apartment building. I smiled and looked at him.

"Thanks for the ride Thalia! By the way does anyone have a drachma?" Percy asked the three of us. Nico, Thalia, and I begun to dig through our coat pockets and Nico fished one right out of his coat pocket and tossed it to Percy.

"Thanks Nico."

"How are you going to make a rainbow when it's dark now Percy?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, being a son of Poseidon sure does have its advantages." He replied to me.

"Thalia, flash the headlights on high beams." Percy yelled at Thalia. She did just that and Percy made a mist that caught the car head lights and the mist formed into a shimmery rainbow.

"O goddess Iris of the rainbow, please accept my offering." Percy said. He tossed the drachma into the rainbow and asked to speak to Zeus.

The rainbow showed us an image of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, and Aphrodite all talking together in a circle.

"Hey Percy, I heard about Annabeth. Did you ask her out?" Aphrodite yelled at us. I peeked into the rainbow and waved at her. Her face started to turn pink and she looked embarrassed.

"Aphrodite, don't start on Percy and Annabeth. Now what do you two want?" Zeus looked annoyed and I tried to hold my giggle back. Percy was blushing hard when Aphrodite asked him that question. I was so lucky to have him as my best friend.

"Yeah Zeus, anyways I need to tell you something important." Percy said to him.

"Well, spit it out Perseus." Zeus retorted at him. I cringed a little because if Zeus uses Percy's full first name, he's really agitated now.

"Well in case you didn't hear, Luke tried to kill Annabeth twice today." Percy said to the group of gods and goddesses. Aphrodite's face started to pale, Hades looked suddenly interested in the topic, Poseidon just kept his cool, and Athena's face started to get red from anger.

"How did he attempt to kill her?" Zeus asked Percy.

"Well-"Percy began but I interrupted him.

"First off, Luke summoned a scorpion like the one that tried to kill Percy before we found out that Luke had sided with the Titans and after Percy found your lightning bolt." I said to the Lord of the skies.

"Wait, a scorpion? He must really want revenge on Percy then." Hades said.

"Yeah that's what we're thinking and Luke also summoned a hellhound into camp from the Underworld. This is pretty serious." I finished. I looked at the Olympians and they looked horrified.

"Well, we'll send a demigod to be buddies with Luke and they'll relay the information about this to us and then we'll tell you." Zeus said to Percy and me.

"Sounds good I guess we'll talk to you later." Percy said.

"Bye dad!" Nico and Thalia yelled in unison. I waved my hand through the mist and it disappeared.

"Thanks again for the ride Thalia!" Percy said to her.

"See you guys later!" I said to them both.

"Bye you two lovebirds!" smirked Thalia and Nico.

"We are not dating dummies!" Percy and I yelled at them both.

We walked into the apartment building and walked to the elevator. He pushed the button and I walked into the elevator with him.

I just decided to ride the elevator to his apartment in silence. I thought back to our response to Nico and Thalia's statement. Should I tell him my feelings about him first or should he break the ice first? I was really confused about what to do and a little bit sad about the thought of who should confess first.

"Annabeth, are you okay? You seem really quiet." Percy asked me. I smiled at him.

"Seaweed brain, you worry too much you know that?" I replied giggling.

**Percy POV**

I offered my hand to her and she took it. I rubbed my thumb softly on the outside of her soft, velvety hand.

She seemed to flinch at my slight touch.

"So, what made them think that we were dating?" Annabeth asked me.

"I don't know…maybe because we're so close and…" I started but didn't finish. I whispered under my breath hoping she didn't hear the whole reason, "I like you."

She froze and we stood in our tracks.

"I have to go Percy…" she said to me. She ran off into the darkness of night and disappeared from my sight.

I sighed to myself and thought about the situation I've just gotten myself into.

I started to run after her.

"Annabeth, wait! Was it something that I said?" she ran through the woods and disappeared once again into the night.

When can I tell myself that I'm not an idiot?

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone.

P: Nico, can you come talk with me?

N: That sure didn't last long… what'd you do this time?

P: Nothing… just come here…

N: On my way.

Annabeth POV

I ran through the darkness towards the mall. I didn't feel safe without any of my friends or Percy right by my side. I ran into the Food Court and just sat down.

"Hello, Annabeth, fancy seeing you here today; where's Percy?" a voice said behind me.

I spun around and saw Luke with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Luke?" I shot at.

"To hang out with you, and I plan to do just that now." Luke replied.

He grabbed a chair from another table and pulled it up to my table.

"So, tell me… how's it going at Goode so far?" he asked me.

"Fine… just dandy like a dandelion." I retorted.

He put both his calloused hands on mine and squeezed it tightly. I shot him a questioning look. I wonder if he knew that I don't want to hang around or be with him at all. I panned the mall for an excuse to leave. I saw Thalia and she law me; we locked eyes. I shot her a look begging for her to come over here. She made her way over.

"Annabeth… where's Percy?" Thalia asked me.

Luke just looked at me and Thalia. He let go of my hand and left. He looked really angry and not very happy…

Luke POV

Why does this always happen to me? I score, and fall back two points in the game. Percy is NOT going to win. I prayed to the gods that Percy dropped dead. I was going to kill Percy. I am going to win Annabeth over either fair and square or the hard, dirty way.

The bottom line is….

ANNABETH IS MINE.

A/N: Sorry for the late upload! I plan to upload more because school is out next week! Exams and projects are eating me up at this time… Review please!

-Frosty


	10. Chapter 10 Trouble

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPLOAD. SCHOOL AND LAZINESS HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFEE. Anyways, I have camp next week and I also started a new story! It's called Double Life…. CHECK IT OUT ;D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth POV

There is nothing like a good dinner with my best friend Thalia Grace on a Saturday evening… well at least that was my plan for today. Luke had just sat down at my table and grabbed my hands asking me what's been going on lately.

"Annabeth, where's Percy?" Thalia asked me.

"I don't know, let me call him." I replied. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. Thalia and I stood at our table waiting for him to pick up. It went straight to voice mail.

I dialed his number again to see if he would answer; he didn't answer again.

"Thalia, he isn't picking up… can you call him on your cell phone?" I asked her.

"Sure" she answered.

We both sat down at the table and she rung his phone. There were five dial tones then it went straight to voicemail. I frowned at the thought something must have happened.

We dialed him again, still no answer.

I called Nico to come over and he came over.

"Nico, have you seen Percy?" I asked him worriedly.

"Nope, have you tried calling him?" he asked.

"We called him four times each and all went to voicemail." Thalia answered. Nico frowned at the response given.

I searched the sea of people **(A/N: get it? Haha, sea and son of Poseidon…" sucky pun I know xD)** for a mop of black hair and saw Silena, Beckendorf, Grover, and Clarisse walk over.

"Guys, have you seen Percy anywhere?" I asked all four of them.

"Nope, sorry wise one." Clarisse said.

"No haven't seen the fishy one." Grover said.

"Me and Charlie actually saw him." Silena began.

"Oh you did? Really, where at?" I asked her.

"Outside of the sporting store; he said that he was going to get some new trunks or something." Beckendorf finished.

I hugged the happy couple and grabbed Thalia and ran off towards Sage Sport.

We ran halfway up the mall and ran into the store.

"Look in the swimming section Thalia!" I'll go ask somebody if they've seen Percy.

I walked casually back towards the dressing rooms to see if Percy went back there to try on some trunks. I walked up to see if a sales lady would let me check the guys' dressing rooms.

There was nobody at the desk in front of the dressing rooms. I walked behind the desk and into the guys' side. All the rooms' doors were open except one, I looked under the shut door and saw Percy's blackberry on the floor. I crawled under to see if he was here.

He wasn't in his dressing room!

As I tried to open the door to find Thalia, two sets of hands grabbed me.

"Let go of me! I just want to find my friend! What do you want from me?" I yelled. I kicked the guy on my left in between his legs right into his jewels.

"Luke isn't happy about you hanging out with Percy." One guy whispered in my ear.

"THALIA, COME BACK TO THE DRESSING ROOMS!" I yelled out into the open store.

Thalia POV

I rummaged through the store in search of Percy; no luck for me yet. I wondered if Percy was back in the dressing rooms.

I ran to the dressing rooms and heard my name- "THALIA!"- being screamed at a high pitch. I realized it was Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled.

"LET GO OF HER YOU SCUM BAGS!" I kicked one guy and Annabeth kicked the other.

They had to be working for somebody.

"LUKE IS GOING TO BE PISSED." One guy yelled.

I kicked him again and tried to grab Annabeth, one guy from the ceiling grabbed her and took her away.

"ANNABETH! HOLD ON, I'M COMING TO GET YOU!" I yelled up.

I called Nico and the rest for back up. They were on their way.

Percy POV

"Luke, don't harm Annabeth please. If anyone needs to be harmed, do it to me. She doesn't deserve it." I said to Luke.

Luke Castellan and I were in an abandoned warehouse. He had taken me hostage while I was at Sage Sport in the mall getting some new trunks.

"Why again did you kidnap me?" I asked the lunatic teenager.

"Well, first off Annabeth is the girl I want to date, the girl I want to kiss, the girl I want to marry, and most of all, the girl I want to have my virginity taken away from." Luke smirked.

Ew, this dude is just plain gross… he wants Annabeth to taken his freakin' V-Card! Now how sick is that? To me, it's pretty creepy and sick.

"Well then why did you kidnap me?" I asked him again.

"Don't you realize it Jackson? You win everything! When we were in the first grade, you took my best friend Thalia away from me! In the fourth and fifth grades, you took the MVP award for the swim team away from me!

As he continued his sudden outburst, I some how found a way to untie the knot.

"All throughout middle school, you made my father believe I'm a liar! So now, I see the way that you look Annabeth… I'm going to win this one and she is going to love me. You get that Percy? She will love M E!"

He got up from his chair and glared at me in the eye. We were face to face as I began to respond to his outburst.

"Luke, you were a jerk to Thalia by pushing her in the sandbox. Luke, you pushed half of the swim team into the pool and still managed to not get kicked off of the swim team. Luke, you lied to your father about 'spending the night and having study groups'.

I jumped from the chair and smacked him in the face.

"Luke, overall, I am not a jerk and I treat others how I want to be treated!" I finished. He was on the ground right after I smacked him.

All of a sudden, the ceiling tiles fell through the roof and three guys, two of which were carrying Annabeth and Thalia, fell into the room. The third guy who had empty arms grabbed Luke and ran out the door.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT. PICK UP PERCY JACKSON!" Luke demanded.

Before he could do just that, I was gone and in the Big Room of the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. I blinked twice and saw Poseidon and Athena standing there with angry expressions.

"Hi dad… Lady Athena…"

**A/N: Muahahahaha! I left you with a short chapter and cliffy… check out Double Life! R&R please!**

**-Frosty**


End file.
